danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Stick Ranger
Stub and improvements I think we can remove the soon. Some suggestions to improve this page: --Justme2 22:26, 18 November 2008 (UTC) * Add a nice image of a fight with lot's of action (e.g. a level with air and ground enemies) together with the full game interface and some interesting stuff in the inventory. --Justme2 22:26, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ** To add on to that: it'll be nice to have flashy elemental attacks (Boxer, Magician, Gladiator) plus a Priest to showcase the aura. An inventory filled with all weapons as well as one of each compo would spice the image up. Anyone up to this task? --bewnt 01:54, 25 November 2008 (UTC) * Maybe remove the version history completely and place it on an own page ? --Justme2 22:26, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ** Sounds like a good idea. --bewnt 01:54, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Version History I think we will have some problems to get the original announcement text of each version, unless we find some kind of webarchive, or someone who saved them. On the other hand why should we take the original description, because most of them are not very good English. We can get the content of the former updates from ha55ii's blog: * http://hassii.blog39.fc2.com/ (google translation). --Justme2 22:26, 18 November 2008 (UTC) : We should use the original descriptions: after all, it is official. We can always explain the announcement if need be, but we should attempt to preserve the original announcements. --bewnt 01:38, 19 November 2008 (UTC) : I have translated the missing parts and added them, but they might not be accurate. I think a little revision would help. --Yonder 18:18, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Tutorials Hi! I noticed that some users make tutorials for stick ranger in their profile pages. Maybe you should make seperat pages like "Tutorial by Bewnt" and put it in category "stick ranger tutorials". osko * Sounds like a good idea. This idea is implementable if there is a good number of quality guides around. --bewnt 09:56, 21 November 2008 (UTC) ** I like it, too. But the tutorial main page which lists all those guides, should make very clear, that those tutorials are only based on the opinion of the author. It might be possible, that some of the advices are not good and some of the information listed in the tutorial might even be wrong or misleading, because no other wiki author has checked it. And I agree with Bewnt, those guides should have at least a minimum of quality. Bewnts is fine, for example. Bildramers Stragegies are currently a little bit too thin in my opinion, because he doesn't give any arguments for his advices (I wouldn't even agree with some of them). But if he would include some reasons and justification I think also such a very short list of general advices is OK. --Justme2 13:19, 21 November 2008 (UTC) *** Definitely a must to warn all readers that the tutorials are based on personal opinion. All articles on the Wiki are factual and unbiased, and it should be kept that way. It would be important to have some organization too - for example, the version in which the guide was created must be made clear, so as to not confuse readers. My guide, for example, will likely be outdated by V3.0. --bewnt 13:24, 21 November 2008 (UTC) **** Well, it's okay to put a guide on your user page. We may create a collection of these guides! Steamx 15:24, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Additional Information What about some additional information f.g. you can't use other players savegame or edit with CheatEngine.Steamx 15:24, 24 November 2008 (UTC) * I think it would be possible to have "Save" or "Savegame" as a page on its own, and mention that your savegames cannot be used by others. As for cheat engines.. I feel that hacking of/cheating in the game should be brought up in the Wiki at all. --bewnt 15:40, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ** It should !? Guess you missed the 'not'. By the way, is anyone able to create a better table for the history? I'm thinking of the kind you can merge/hide.Steamx 19:01, 24 November 2008 (UTC) *** What do you mean by merge/hide? A table with a button which folds/unfolds the table to only the title line? If you really want, I can creat this. But this is some work ... --Justme2 19:32, 24 November 2008 (UTC) **Ehm, I was able to load anothers player savegame with the get/set field. There was this guy who posted his savegame data in the comments section. The original comment from Soron is missing now, but take a look at "/me #PKgLyNfs 2008/11/21 23:09" and at "Toby #Bh9jBpQl 2008/11/21 22:04". --Justme2 19:32, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Images of Stick Ranger I'd like to include some screenshots on this page where you can see the stick rangers in real action. I have made a few by myself but I don't really know which of those are good and which are not, and I didn't want to upload dozens of images, which are later all unused except for maybee two or three. Because of this I have given some examples at this thread in the danball forums. Please tell me there (or here) which ones you like the most. And If you also have some good images please publish them there.--Justme2 15:27, 1 December 2008 (UTC) : Instead of clogging the main page up, I suggest having a "Stick Ranger Collage" page where we post any interesting pictures we have. How we'll choose which pictures go up the page and which don't (we can't have one person uploading a hundred images!) is another story, but I like that idea - it gives a more "realistic touch" to the Wiki, instead of plain old text (though I suppose that's what readers are here for - the raw data and statistics). As far as possible, if anyone have an image to display, upload it to Imageshack and post it on the forum first, and we'll vote on the forum. --bewnt 15:32, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :: We can do this two, but I'd like to have at least one or two of the nicest screenshots at the Stick Ranger main page. There's a lot of empty space at the right side of this page. --Justme2 19:22, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::: We can have one screenshot at the right of "About". However, we shouldn't be placing screenshots to the right of headers such as "weapon" and "item", unless the screenshot is relevant to the respective headers. --bewnt 02:47, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Missing articles for Stick Ranger We don't have any good information about the following topics: * Death of Stick Rangers, including "Game Over" * The inventory * A third thing which I currently can't remember. --Justme2 01:08, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :* Death of stick rangers is lumped together with LP. We'll construct a "character" page though, so we'll add that in as well. :* Ah yes, the inventory. We'll need a blank inventory screenshot. :* A third thing which I currently can't answer. :--bewnt 01:54, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Version Number We should include the current version number of SR somewhere (ideally prominent) on this page. Question is, where? We should also standardise this across all games. --bewnt 08:43, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :Hmm, we can do this. But whats the goal of it? Just telling "This is the actual version of the game" ? Or more "The wiki has information about the game up to this version" ? : Maybe we could do a small (right floating) game infobox. We place a logo (maybe those from the left side on http://dan-ball.jp/en/) into this box on top, above or below the image the game name (bold and larger font). Then we write in a very large font the current version number, below this there is always a small link to the version history or timeline, and then we add maybe two lines with the date of the first version and the date of the last version. And we add a direct link to the game and a direct link to the comment board. And if we want we can also include a link to Other Games. --Justme2 11:46, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::Good idea. Maybe we could do this with the Powder Game article. --Yonder 11:52, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Shared Stick Ranger Account It gets more and more difficult to test every new thing in Stick Ranger. For example when there is a new card, and you have to test it with a lot of old weapons to see with which weapon it combines, and where it really has an effect. Or if there is a new weapon you have to check whether it can be combined with each of the old cards. I think it makes sense to build up one ore more accounts, which we share for testing purpose amongst all the wiki authors. I have already build up an account only for this purpose wich has now four different games and maybe more than 30 save game codes. This includes for example: * The classic combination (Sniper, Magician, Boxer, Gladiator) with all 32 weapons in the inventory * A Game with Priest, Magician, Sniper, and Gladiator. * A team with three Priests and a Gladiator to see aura effects. * Games with partially revealed word maps * A game with 4 Gladiators (for direct comparison) * Games where lot's of SPs are still open. * Games with a small collection of some basic combo items * ... Also I have the PW and code for an account for which somebody posted on the comments board, which has every card (except for Onigiri's). But I still want to create one or two of card collecting account by myself. So if you are interested in using this and helping, I would create a project page with lots of save game codes with explanations. I don't want to publish the passwords, but I am willing to send it per email (using the wiki function) to every author, which has done at least a little bit helpful stuff for the wiki. What do you think of this suggestion? --Justme2 18:46, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :Very nice. But I suggest protecting the page, because there might be people around that may change the save game code, messing up a lot of things. Also, I think you should not include password and username. --Yonder 00:48, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ::See Dan-Ball_Wiki:Shared accounts for Stick Ranger! --Justme2 14:49, 13 January 2009 (UTC) =o.O= Has anyone noticed that the world map looks oddly like Europe???--Sand master 19:26, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Does this mean we'll head into Asia as we cross the map?-- SandMaster ( ODBF, BSGF, Talk) 15:54, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :To me, this doesn't look like Europe at all... --Yonder 16:32, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :No, not really. Spain (=Town+Opening Street) is way to small). The boot of Italy is completely missing. Also the fuzzy coastline of Greece. England is there, but Ireland is missing. Cavern 1 could be Denmark, which might be OK. But there shouldn't be such a lake in France. Even for the Lake Constance south of Germany this lake is too big. And the Black Sea (big lake) is too far in the north. Also the forests are located at places which are not known for lot's of forest. And if Hill Country should correspond to the Alps, the map is really distorted. --Justme2 17:19, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Distorted, yes, but it still corresponds to what we see as Europe. If you look at it, it really DOES look like Europe...--(SM) : IMO, Europe wasn't the first thing that came to my mind when I saw the world map. Even now, it still didn't trigger the Europe resemblance in my mind, not until SM brought the case up anyways. Most importantly, when on the topic of Europe, listen to the Europeans. me2 says it doesn't really look like Europe, therefore it does not. Case closed. --bewnt 12:53, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Many countries would be missing deep under the sea. I don't think ha55ii did it on purpose. Bildramer 14:36, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Play guides, tutorials and walkthroughs We already discussed about this issue somewhere in the past (see section Tutorials above): Shall we create a page for Play guides, tutorials and walkthroughs? I think we might have some well written guides by now. It might be enough. Of course we must warn all readers that the tutorials are based on personal opinion. And we have to put some rules about the quality of these tutorials. What do you think? --Justme2 10:49, 18 May 2009 (UTC) 'Main article: ...' I think "Main article:" is overused, and the sections are too small (5-6 sentences and 3 main articles). Can't we add a notice like "For more information, please visit the respective blah blah..." and turn the titles into links? Bildramer 12:21, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, we want to make things short, so we cannot write "for more information visit blah blah blah...". "Main article:" gets things to the point. --Yonder 12:06, 4 June 2009 (UTC)